


Добрые вести

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Иногда Ларес приносит для Ли, сидящего на ферме Онара, важные новости





	

**Author's Note:**

> * бета - Le Cygne de feu;  
> * всё это несерьёзно, разумеется;  
> * есть намёки на слэш

Вообще-то Ларес нечасто отлучался со своего дежурства в порту, разве что появлялись новости и неотложные дела, которые стоило непременно обсудить. В остальное время он торчал в вонючей портовой таверне, собирая сплетни, попивая местное — довольно дрянное — пиво и лениво наблюдая за местной публикой. Но стоило наёмникам издалека завидеть Лареса, идущего вразвалочку по направлению к ферме Онара, они сразу же испытывали желание бежать куда подальше.

Потому что все прекрасно знали и понимали, чем заканчиваются подобные визиты, невольными свидетелями которых они неоднократно были. Это было почти как в Новом Лагере — деваться им от этого тоже было некуда, приходилось делать вид, что никто ничего не замечает. 

Ларес, казалось, не обращал внимания на напряжение, которое неизменно было связано с его появлением. И это при том, что именно он, а не кто другой, в своё время уговорил ворчливого и в принципе не сильно сговорчивого Онара впустить наёмников в свой дом. Как у него это получилось, оставалось загадкой, но Ларес всегда умел быстро находить общий язык со всеми. 

Вот и в моменты своего появления на ферме всегда жизнерадостно улыбался, привычно хлопал Волка, сидящего на лавке, по плечу, здоровался с Торлофом, и всё той же уверенной походкой направлялся в ту часть дома, которую Онар предоставил наёмникам. 

Все наёмники понимали, чем грозит его появление, потому едва слышно бормотали себе под нос проклятия. С другой стороны, все так же хорошо знали, что после таких вот визитов Лареса у Ли в течение получаса-часа — в зависимости от результата их беседы — можно было просить почти что угодно. И все непременно этим пользовались.

Стоило Ларесу появиться на пороге, как наёмники, сидящие в большой комнате, с неохотой поднимались со своих мест, начиная расходиться под самыми разными предлогами. Ларес же, упираясь руками в стол, широко улыбался и сообщал: 

— Нужно перекинуться парой слов наедине, генерал.

Ли тяжело вздыхал — так, словно разговор предстоял ему непростой — и на его обычно непроницаемом лице читалась удивительная смесь эмоций из раздражения и какого-то странного нетерпения. 

Ларес пинком закрывал дверь и молча окидывал Ли взглядом. 

— Важные новости? — для проформы интересовался Ли. 

— Ужасно важные, — подтверждал Ларес, как-то незаметно оказываясь ближе. — Смотришь так, будто по морде мне дать хочешь. 

— А стоило бы, — ворчал Ли. 

— Но ты этого не сделаешь, — обезоруживающе улыбался Ларес, и в тот момент Ли действительно, от всей души, хотелось пересчитать ему зубы. Но Ларес был прав: делать он этого не собирался.

После этого они почти не разговаривали. Почти — потому что Ларес в принципе ничего не мог делать молча. 

По старой привычке наёмники могли бы делать ставки, но эта забава им давно надоела, поэтому главным развлечением становилось игнорирование самых разнообразных звуков, доносившихся из открытого из-за жары нараспашку окна.

Через неопределённое время — разговор мог затянуться как на полчаса, так и на все два — Ларес всё той же расслабленной походкой выплывал из дома, на ходу поправляя одежду. На лице его сияла неизменная улыбка, которая становилась ещё шире, стоило ему встретиться взглядом с кем-нибудь из наёмников. 

— Ну что, — спрашивал Ларес, оглядывая собравшихся с видом победителя, — все уже придумали, что попросить у нашего доброго генерала?

— О чём это ты? — с вызовом уточнял Торлоф. 

— Как будто я не знаю. И вас, и Ли. Думаю, час у вас есть, Ли сейчас в особенно добром расположении духа, так что поторопитесь. 

Ларес спрыгивал на землю с небольшого деревянного помоста, оглядывался по сторонам. 

— Ладно, у меня ещё полно дел в порту, за этими паладинами только глаз да глаз нужен. 

Провожаемый взглядами, он следовал к выходу с фермы, на ходу насвистывая незамысловатую мелодию, подхваченную от одного из постоянных посетителей портовой таверны.


End file.
